


2009

by outphan



Series: The First Ten Years of Dan and Phil [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Dan Howell, 2009 Era (Phandom), 2009 Phil Lester, M/M, Nervousness, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outphan/pseuds/outphan
Summary: Dan and Phil's first Skype call after their first meeting.





	2009

**Author's Note:**

> unbetad

Skype is ringing, waiting for the connection to be established. Dan is squeezing his hand and wondering if things will be different. The three days they spent together were… magical. More than that. They were otherworldly, beyond the meaning of wonderful. Dan’s never been happier. The three days he spent with Phil healed his heart a tiny bit, gave him hope for a better future.

Before Dan’s mind could launch his anxiety straight into the stratosphere, Skype connects. Dan sees Phil’s blurry, but smiling face, and his anxiety eases a bit.

"Hey, you," Phil says with the same kind of nervousness that Dan is feeling. 

Here's the thing. When they were together, life was perfect. They had their banter, their flirting. Everything was easy and simple. There weren't any big, earth-shattering things. They were Dan and Phil, talking, kissing, fooling around. It was good. 

But now that Dan had some time to reflect on his trip to Manchester (by 'time' he, of course, means the couple of hours that passed since he got on his train back to Reading). He’s worried about how things will go from here, if Phil wants to carry on with this. There’s a sense of dread as well. Dan can’t help but feel that what-ifs hanging in the air, creeping in and out of his mind.

But… Deep in his heart, beneath all the uncertainty, the negativity and hopelessness, there's a flicker of light. It's glistening aura, albeit small, is strong and invincible. 

That light is Phil. 

So what if he feels nervous? What if they both do? It's okay to feel that because ahead of them is a future. A big and bright future. And here’s this new, scary, but great thing and they’re both in uncharted, completely unknown waters. Dan’s never felt this good about anyone, not his teenage girlfriend, not his flings. As long as he’s got Phil, however long that might be, he’ll be okay. He won’t have to discover the treasures and mysteries of whatever they’ve got going on.

"Hi yourself." Dan gives him a small smile, followed by a sigh. "How are you?" 

"Lonely." The picture freezes for a second, but Dan still sees Phil's pouting. "I got so used to having you here." 

"Yeah, I did too. I came home to mum and dad arguing again." 

"I'm sorry, Dan." 

Dan shrugs and fidgets with the sticker on his laptop that started peeling off. "It was nice to be able to forget about it for a while." 

"I'm sure everything will be fine." 

Dan knows it won't, but he doesn't tell him that. Instead, he gives him a smile and says, "You sure it was okay?" 

"What was okay?" 

Dan takes his time to answer. He wants to savour this. He watches Phil through the shitty laptop, through the video that keeps freezing, but it's still better than not seeing him at all. Phil's raven black fringe is slightly pushed back and he's wearing his glasses. Dan loves seeing that combo; it reminds him of home, of safety, of love, of sex, of care, of fun. Of happiness. Of Phil. 

He could do this for the rest of his life. He _ wants _to do this for the rest of his life. Not the Skype thing but seeing Phil all the time, waking up next to him, falling asleep next to him, kissing him, annoying him, being with him. 

"Us. Together. I mean not just the sex," Dan sees Phil blush through the hazy image and it makes him smile, "but like… us. The days we spent together." 

"Dan, it was more than okay. It was…" 

"Meant to be," Dan offers. 

Phil chuckles and nods. "We're so sappy, aren't we?" 

"Yeah." 

"You know considering you have this I'm so cool thing going on, you're just a big softie." 

"Am not!" Dan protests, but he can't hide his smile. They've known each other for a few short months, only met once, but even still, Phil knows him better than anyone else in life. "Speak for yourself, mate, you're oh so shy and nice, but once the bedroom door is closed, you're just as kinky." 

Phil blushes then hides his face in his palms. Dan wants to see this every day, wants to know that makes Phil tick, what makes him flustered, what makes him the happiest. 

He doesn't know how long this will go on, this precious, but new and scary thing. He wants to cherish every single moment of it and just hope, that in a decade, he'll still be able to see the rosiness on Phil's pearl white skin. In ten years, he wants to be sitting next to Phil, have a decade’s worth of memories with him and remember all the fun they had when they first met. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr [@outphan](http://outphan.tumblr.com)
> 
> if you liked the fic, you can reblog it [here](https://outphan.tumblr.com/post/188243607504/2009)


End file.
